1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to neckties, and to knot supports for neckties.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of neckties are known. A zipper necktie is a type of pre-tied necktie, in which a front fabric portion of the tie is permanently or semi-permanently attached to a knot support with a generally wedge shaped front profile. A loop portion of the zipper necktie has ends engaged by the knot support, and the knot support is slidable relative to the loop portion to adjust a size of the loop around a wearer""s neck.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,555,563 and 5,048,127 disclose examples of such neckties, in which the generally wedge shaped knot support has a flat top edge, i.e., an edge contained in a single plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,926 discloses a zipper necktie with a knot support that has a V-shaped top edge, as seen in frontal view. The knot support also has upstanding side walls standing perpendicular to the planar front of the knot support and extending along the entire length of the side edges of the knot support. The upstanding walls are provided to shape the knot of the necktie and to provide a braking action so that the tie will not slip when the loop is opened and closed.
However, various disadvantages exist in the prior art. For example, when upstanding side walls are provided on the knot support, as in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,926, the knot support tends to wear out and/or wrinkle the fabric of the tie. Furthermore, when the knot support has a flat top edge, as in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,555,563 and 5,048,127, the resulting tie knot has a slightly unnatural appearance.
The present invention address these and other problems, and provides various other advantages, by providing a knot support for a necktie. The knot support includes a wedge shaped front having a wide upper portion and a narrow lower portion. The top edge of the wedge shaped front forms a V-shape having two sides, each of which, in embodiments, defines a substantially continuous curve as seen in frontal view.
In embodiments, outside edges of a lower portion of the wedge shaped front are substantially free of any rearwardly extending wall.
The knot support preferably further includes a pair of prongs extending toward each other from opposite sides of an upper portion of the wedge shaped front. In embodiments, each prong is bent toward the wedge shaped front such that an imaginary line drawn as an extension of the prong intersects the wedge shaped front at a point of intersection such that, as seen in top view, a ratio of (1) a maximum interior width between the prongs to (2) a distance between the points of intersection is greater than or equal to 1.5:1.
Preferably, as seen in rear view, a top edge of each prong is positioned below the opt edge of the wedge shaped front. Furthermore, preferably, outside upper corners of the wedge shaped front are rounded as seen in frontal view.
These and other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention are described in or apparent from the following detailed description of exemplary embodiments.